Avenger
by skycloud86
Summary: 21 years after Day Three, and someone wants to right a wrong. Spoilers for various seasons. This is a oneshot story - the Alex in this story is not the same one found in my other stories.
1. Conversations

_**Author's Note - This story is set 21 years after Day Three. All characters from 24 are property of Fox. The first chapter will be a prologue, setting up the story. The story acts as if everything that happened in every season/prequel of 24 up until Redemption has happened.**_

**9.10pm, a bar in Los Angeles - 19 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex was sat at the bar, nursing his beer and lost in his thoughts. Another long Friday at work, and he was glad to have some time off from work. He was his own boss, running an Internet cafe in downtown LA, and so the workload was huge, especially for a 25 year old. His reverie was broken by a woman, middle-aged but still attractive, sitting down next to him. She didn't look like the normal clientèle of the bar, and so Alex was intrigued when she introduced herself. She, or Jane as she had told him, had an offer to make him, a chance to right a wrong. Alex wasn't too interested in whatever plan this Jane had cooking in her mind, until she placed two photographs onto the bar, one of some unknown guy, the other slightly more personal to Alex. _What the hell is she doing, carrying a picture of my mother?_

**3.40pm, a park in Los Angeles - 17 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

So here he was, sat in the middle of a park waiting for Jane to arrive. He wasn't the kind of man who enjoyed waiting around, and was considering leaving, when he saw Jane walking towards him, a brown paper bag in her hand."Hello, Jane, have you got the money?", he enquired as she sat down next to him on the bench."I can be confident of your help then, Alex?", to which he replied with a less than enthusiastic nod.

**5.00pm, a house in Los Angeles - 17 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack's attention was split between two of the people he loved most in the world, his granddaughter Theresa and his girlfriend, Leslie. The toddler was a spitting image of her mother, Kim, and was just like Kim had been when she was three years old. He loved the little girl, and had promised himself that he would spend as much time as possible with her. He was happy with life, and for him, this was something he had missed out on for a long time, so he savoured every minute.

**2.30pm, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 14 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jane was showing Alex around the warehouse where, according to her, the main part of her plan would take place. It was a dank, smelly building that obviously had been abandoned years ago. All of the windows had been smashed, and most things inside the warehouse were either decayed, rusted beyond repair, or dead. _Like some people will be soon, if things go to plan_.

**8.00pm, outside a building in Los Angeles - 10 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

They stood there in silence, watching the building with sad eyes. Now, it was the home of some technology firm, but some years ago, it had been something else entirely different, a place where the wrongs had been committed. As they got into Alex's car, he stopped for a moment and took one last look at the building, a dangerous look of anger and determination evident in his eyes.

**11.15am, a house in Los Angeles - 6 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack was going through one of the many cluttered drawers in his house when he stopped. Taking out a picture of his first wife, Teri, he sat down on his bed and sighed sadly. Although she had died many years before, he still missed her as if she had died just yesterday. Tracing a gentle finger across her face, he remembered her. Her warm voice, her friendly personality, her contagious laugh, not noticing Leslie stood in the doorway, a sympathetic look on her face. She sat down beside him, and they did what they often did when he thought of Teri - they talked about her.

**1.10pm, a house in Los Angeles - 3 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Kim was deep in conversation with her adopted daughter, Angela, over the phone and was glad to hear that Angela had settled well into life at UCLA. Angela was an intelligent young woman with a bright future ahead of her and was planning to become a lawyer. She had been told enough of events in Kim and Jack's lives to know that law abiding citizens needed all the help they could get. As she listened to Angela talking about her new roommates, Kim gazed at a picture of Angela's father, Chase. Although she had broken up with him years before his tragic death in the nuke explosion that destroyed Valencia, she had still harboured feelings for him and had been distraught when told of his demise.

**1.00am, outside a house in Los Angeles - 2 days before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex was sat in his car, sipping coffee. The occupants of the house had gone to bed hours before, but he wasn't there to spy on them, but to become familiar with the area around the house. Earlier that day, he had taken photos of the two occupants, which he had uploaded to a laptop and had emailed to Jane. He was aware that the man, named Jack, was the main target, and had made sure to take plenty of photos of him. _Smile for the camera, Jack!_


	2. Captives

**9.00am, outside a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex watched as Jane talked to the man who had just parked a green van outside of the warehouse, and whom would help them put their plan into action. He knew that there was no backing out now, and hoped that everything would go to plan. The man, a short and stocky man with balding hair and a serious breath problem, introduced himself, in a thick New York accent, as Joe Angarano. He was the man people would go to if they wanted something illegal done discreetly, and he had plenty of experience. He didn't care who paid him or why, and he wouldn't ask for details, which made him the perfect man for the job. As Joe got back into the van and drove off, Jane went through the plan once more with Alex. It was of great importance to the both of them that they knew what they had to do and why.

**9.25am, an alleyway in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Joe parked up his van, got out and walked around the back, where he proceeded to take out and light a cigarette. He was waiting for his "employees" - two younger men known as Jim and Frank - who would be helping him with his tasks that day, for a generous payment from Jane. _That woman must be a millionaire!_

**9.35am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex placed the chairs in a row and checked each one to see how suitable they would be for their intended purpose. Satisfied that the furniture would not let them down, he sat down on one of them, and took out the gun he had tucked in his trousers. He examined it and felt both power and fear as he traced his finger along the side of the weapon. Not being a huge fan of guns, he wasn't very experienced with one, but over the past few days had become accustomed to holding one in his hands. _I know how it feels to hold a gun, but I wonder how it feels to use it against another person?_

**10.00am, outside a house in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Chloe had been busy buying the weekly groceries and was now taking some bags out of her car. What she didn't realise, until it was too late, was that Joe was walking up behind her. As he reached her, he grabbed her roughly around the neck, and the gun he was pressing hard against her head told her to comply with him. He motioned to Jim and Frank to bring the van closer, before pushing Chloe into the back of the van. As he himself climbed into the van, he ordered Frank to drive.

**10.30am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex and Jane watched as Joe and Frank pushed a struggling Chloe onto one of the chairs, before Jim tied her to it. Alex took a photo and placed it next to Chloe's face to identify her, smiling as he confirmed that Chloe O'Brien was now in their hands. Chloe herself was angry, yelling at her captors, who could only laugh at her. As Alex placed duct tape around her mouth, he whispered to her,"Don't worry, you won't be here for long". Jane was getting ready to play a part in the plan, which consisted of a visit to an old acquaintance.

**10.50am, a house in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

As Kim opened the door, it took her a few minutes to realise that the woman standing before her was someone she had known for just a few hours in circumstances that could only be described as extreme. Jane had concocted a story about wanting to get in touch with her, and couldn't be happier to be let into the house. She knew that she had to pick the right moment, or the plan would collapse. That moment came soon after, as Kim turned her back to answer the phone. Quickly taking a syringe out of her pocket, she bit off the cap, and plunged the needle into Kim's neck, gagging her with her hand until she lost conciousness. Calmly, she disposed of the syringe, before taking out her phone and dialling a number. As her call was answered, she simply commented,"Sleeping beauty needs a ride, Joe".

**11.15am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex was alone in the warehouse with Chloe, who had spent the last ten minutes watching him closely, following him around with her eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, or why this was even happening, and had tried to think up theories as to her abductor's motives - she knew that she had no real enemies, and she had left CTU years ago, so this probably wasn't mortal enemy or terrorist-related. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw the comatose Kim being carried into the warehouse by two of the men who had kidnapped her from outside her house. The man who had been with her greeted them and again identified their captive with a photograph. A huge grin appeared on his face as the woman returned. They began a conversation, and a name screamed out at Chloe as it was mentioned - Jack Bauer.

**12.00pm, a house in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex, Joe, Frank and Jim were sat in the van outside of Jack's house. They were all aware of just who this guy was and what he was capable of, and none of them was more aware than Alex. As he got out of the van and walked up to the house, he grew anxious, even though he had three people as backup if anything went wrong. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. As Jack opened the door, he fought the anger rising up inside him and took out the fake FBI badge, showing it to Jack."Mr Bauer, I'm Agent Alex Sutherland, FBI. There's been an incident at your daughter's home". He watched as Jack's face grew pale, before he gestured to Alex to go inside.

**12.05pm, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jane smiled as she hung up. Joe had confirmed to her that Alex had gone inside the Bauer residence and that the third and final target would soon be in their hands. A noise behind her caught her attention, and she turned around. Noticing that Kim was now awake, she walked up to her and in a quiet but firm voice, she spoke,"Kim, it's good to see you after all these years, but I see you don't celebrate our anniversary, or else you would know that it is tomorrow?". She gave Kim a mocking frown before laughing to herself.

**12.10pm, a house in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex had described what Jane had done, although he obviously only mentioned the parts that a "witness" had seen. He knew that he had to take the first chance he got, and when it came, he was relieved. Jack had been busy on the phone, just like Kim had, and Alex did just what Jane had done. Quickly, he stepped over Jack, allowing his foot to bump hard into Jack's ribs, and went to the front door, which was the signal to Joe to come inside. They lifted Jack up and carried him quickly to the van. As they drove off, Alex looked at Jack, and couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. When Jane had first introduced herself to him, he hadn't been too interested in the plot, but now that it was in motion, and going smoothly, he was probably the most enthusiastic.

**12.40pm, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Kim was distraught as she saw her father being carried into the warehouse. As Joe and Frank tied him to a chair, Alex spoke to her."Oh, that's right Kim, not only do we have you and the lovely Ms O'Brien, we also have your father!". A crazed grin appeared on his face as he said this, savouring Kim's obvious distress."Now, when he wakes up, we'll explain what we're going to do", he said as he walked away from the trio. Satisfied with the progress of the plan, he sat down next to Jane and smiled. All they had to do for now was wait until the drugs he had injected into Jack wore off, and they could begin the next phase.

**1.00pm, a house in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Leslie grew slightly worried when she discovered the front door open, as Jack never left it open. She was even more anxious when she realised that he wasn't at home, and decided to call the police. As she did, she noticed a cap on the floor. It was one of those that were used for syringes, and she wondered what exactly the needle that had been covered by the cap was for. She had been told of Jack's heroin addiction, but saw no reason why he would go anywhere near drugs, at least not now, not when he was finally happy again.

**1.15pm, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack's regaining of conciousness was announced by his muffled murmuring, before he realised where he was and began to look around anxiously. He tried to move his hands, but soon discovered that they were tied behind him and to the chair. As he looked around, he noticed Chloe, and his daughter. Anger rose within him and he struggled against his bonds, only for Alex to point a gun directly at his forehead."Now, now, Jack, settle down. We wouldn't want to have to start the festivities too early, would we?". He waited until Jack had calmed down, before lowering the gun and ripping the duct tape off of Jack's mouth, which invited a long stream of expletives and threats screamed at Alex. Alex simply chuckled and waited for Jack to finish his tirade,"I assume you've met Jane Saunders before, Jack?', he said, looking at Jane, who was by now standing next to him,'You haven't met me before, though, Jack. I'll give you a clue - I'm not called Sutherland, and I am certainly no FBI agent!".

Jane walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper, which she handed to Alex. He studied it for a few minutes, looking at each of the captives in turn. Clearing his throat, he began.

"You are all here because, 21 years ago tomorrow, you all committed acts which both me and Jane have been affected by ever since. These acts include kidnap, assault and', he paused, before walking up to Jack and yelling,'MURDER!". Jack was stunned by this, and the look of confusion on his face pissed Alex off. Alex grabbed his gun and pointed it at Jack. Jane quickly pushed it down and tried to calm Alex down."Tell him who you are, Alex. Tell him why you want to kill him!". Jack looked at Alex, and the words that came out of Alex's mouth made it all too clear to him."My name is Alex Myers, Jack. You murdered my mother, the identity of whom I'm sure is no mystery to any of you. Tomorrow, on the anniversary of her, and Stephen Saunders' deaths, I and Jane will avenge them". He sat back down and looked at the trio, eyes full of hatred.

**1.30pm, a house in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Leslie thanked the police officer before closing the front door. No one in the neighbourhood had seen anything unusual in the last few hours, although one old lady who lived across said that a green van had been parked close to the Bauer residence and had sped off eastwards. She wanted to ring Kim, but she hadn't picked up the phone after any of her numerous attempts, and so she decided to go and visit Kim in person.

**1.45pm, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack had spent the last few minutes staring hard at Alex, who was deep in conversation with Jane. He cursed quietly to himself as he realised that Alex had managed to trick him with a fake badge. Memories of that day so many years ago filled his head, most of them about Nina. Alex approached them again, holding a file."This is an interesting read, Jack", he commented, before reading out aloud from the dossier,"Massive blood loss from puncture wound in neck, a non-fatal bullet wound to the shoulder, and three to the chest. The fourth and final shot penetrated her heart, killing her instantly". He took a photo out of the file and showed it to Jack, who closed his eyes tight. Alex backhanded him across the face and made him look at the picture. It showed Nina's dead body, with the bullet wounds clearly shown."Tell me, Jack. If this was self-defence, why did you shoot her in the shoulder then, minutes later, shoot her an extra three times?". He ripped the duct tape off of Jack's face, expecting an answer, but none was given. Angry, Alex put the folder back onto the table and spoke to all three,"Your deaths shall equal those of the people you murdered that day. One of you will die in the same way as my mother, one will die in the same way as Jane's father. The third and final one will die like a certain Mr Chappelle, seeing as he too lost his life at your hands".

**2.00pm, a house in Los Angeles - 1 day before 21st anniversary of Day Three**

"Kim?", Leslie called as she entered the house, but no reply was heard. Deciding to ring Kim's cell phone, she was disappointed when she heard the jovial ring tone just feet away from where she stood. She wondered if Kim was at Joel's house. Joel, Kim's ex-boyfriend, was Theresa's father and Kim often took her to see her father. It had been an amicable split, and the pair had remained good friends. She went to the phone and dialled Joel's number.

"Joel? This is Leslie Aylesworth. I was just wondering if you knew where Kim was?"

"Nah, I don't, sorry. If she calls or comes round, want me to call you?"

"That would be great, Joel, thanks".

Calmed down, Leslie hung up and wondered where else Kim would be. Kim was not someone who would just disappear without telling someone where she was going, although considering some of the events in her life, it wouldn't be the first time.


	3. Confirmations

**9.00am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Joe, Jim and Frank had taken turns watching over the captive trio during the night. Frank was the last one to do so, and he greeted Alex when he arrived at the warehouse. Alex was carrying a plastic sheet, which he laid out on the floor.

**9.15am, a house in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Leslie had had a sleepless night, waiting for any sign of Jack or Kim. She had called almost everyone she and Jack knew, but noone had any idea where he was. Sighing to herself as she poured herself some coffee, she gazed aimlessly at the calendar on the wall. After a few minutes, she almost dropped the cup on the floor. The 14th!

**9.35am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex was alone with the prisoners. All three were asleep, and were still tied to their chairs, as they had been since yesterday afternoon. Alex studied their faces and saw that neither was in a very deep sleep. Jack appeared to be having the most disturbed sleep - he would mumble to himself and would move around quite a bit. Considering waking them up, he wondered where Jane was.

**9.40am, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Leslie rushed into the FBI offices, with a bundle of documents underneath her arm. She looked around helplessly, waiting for someone to come and talk to her. A middle-aged black man with a balding head and a salt-and-pepper stubble approached her, and identified himself as Agent George Berkeley. She passed him the documents, and begun to explain about the events of 21 years ago. George's eyes widened as he heard the name Jack Bauer. Like most federal agents of his age, he had heard a lot about Jack Bauer, and had even met him a few times.

"I'm not sure if it has anything to do with that day, but Jack, his daughter Kim and a friend, Chloe O'Brien, are all missing, and they all worked at CTU on that day". Leslie was now more worried than ever. She had no idea if those events had any connection to Jack's going missing, and hoped that it was at least a lead in the investigation. George invited her into a conference room, where he asked her to wait for a short while.

**10.00am, a derelict warehouse in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack had now woken up, and Alex was trying to get in touch with Jane. After a few tries, he gave up and chucked his phone back onto the table.

"What's the matter, Alex? Your girlfriend running late?", Jack sneered, which was soon wiped off his face by Alex pushing his gun into it.

"You can say what the hell you want, Jack, I have no interest in keeping you alive much longer", Alex warned him, his voice angry. He calmed himself down, aware that Jack was probably trying to piss him off.

"How about this? The man who was selling the virus was one Michael Amador. He double-crossed both me and your mother, and came to Los Angeles with the virus, where it ended up in the hands of Stephen Saunders, who he intended to sell it to from the start. Have a think about that, Alex", he stated as Alex looked at him, confusion growing on his face.

**10.10am, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

George walked into the conference room with two other agents, a short man in his thirties with red hair and a pockmarked face and a woman in her fourties with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes."Ms Aylesworth, these two agents are Agent Howard Surnow and Agent Jamey Pressman. They've been in contact with LAPD and believe that they have a lead in the investigation". As he finished, Jamey placed some photographs onto the table.

"Do you recognise this woman, Ms Aylesworth?", she questioned.

"No, sorry. Who is she?". Leslie wondered why this woman had anything to do with Jack.

"Her name is Jane Saunders". Although Jamey said this with little emotion, Leslie's reaction was full of it. She knew exactly who Jane Saunders was.

"I've heard of her! It was her father who released the virus! Does she have Jack?", Leslie enquired, voice full of worry.

"At this moment in time, we have no evidence to suggest so, but we do have evidence that suggests that she was the person who abducted Kim Bauer from her home".

**10.30am, a derelict warehouse, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

As Jane arrived at the warehouse, Alex was deep in thought, contemplating Saunders' part in his mother's death. He put such thoughts to the back of his mind as he greeted Jane. He explained that it had been a relatively uneventful night and morning so far.

**10.40am, a house in Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jamey kicked in the door of Jane's house, and entered along with a number of other FBI agents. They searched the apartment, looking for any evidence that linked Jane to the disappearances of Chloe O'Brien and the two Bauers. As she searched a messy table, she came across two photographs. One was of a dark-haired man with brown eyes, who looked like he was in his fourties. The other was a younger woman, with dark brown hair, angular features and blue eyes. Both of the pictures looked fairly old, which told Jamey that these people were probably a few decades older by now. She decided to take the pictures back to the FBI and see if Leslie could identify them.

**11.00am, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Her hunch had been correct. Leslie had immediately identified the pair as Stephen Saunders and Nina Myers, and informed her that both had died exactly 21 years ago, and that both had links to Jack Bauer. Nina had been a CTU agent at one time, but had been working for terrorists and had murdered Jack's wife when she was attempting to escape after her cover had been blown. Saunders was a man known to the FBI, and Leslie didn't know anything new about him.

"This has to have something to do with the events of that day, doesn't it?", Leslie enquired. She wondered what Jane's exact motives were. Saunders had been killed by the widow of a CTU agent, not by Jack, so why target him?

"If you ask me, I bet it does. We're still looking through items seized from Jane Saunder's house, so we might uncover something else". As Jamey spoke, Howard came into the room, a wide grin on his face.

"I've just uncovered something which I think will be more than relevant to this investigation". Jamey and Leslie listened intently.

"17th September 2002, Nina Myers is admitted to the prison hospital at Valley State Prison. At 4.00pm that day, she gave birth to a boy, Alexis Myers. Ms Myers was asked who the father was, but she declined to say, and also asked that noone at CTU was to know about the child. The kid was brought up in Boston by his aunt. I have found evidence, such as a driver's licence, that indicates that an Alex Myers, sharing the same birth date, is living in Los Angeles. I believe that Alexis and Alex are one and the same", Howard looked pleased with himself as he revealed this information."He apparently owns an Internet cafe in Santa Monica. I've sent a couple of FBI agents over there to check it out".

"So, this is about revenge?", Jamey asked him. She knew that Nina Myers had been killed by Jack Bauer in very suspicious circumstances.

"If it is, then we've pretty much got to find them before midnight, or else we'll be investigating three murders".

**11.15am, a Internet cafe, Santa Monica - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Agents Jason Palmer and Carlos Vasquez walked into the cafe and flashed their badges at the young woman behind the counter. She had long hair dyed black, and expressive blue eyes.

"Hello miss, I'm Jason Palmer. This is Carlos Vasquez. We're from the FBI, and we would like to speak to Mr Alex Myers", Jason asked politely.

"I don't know where Alex is, he's not been here for a few days. He called me last week, saying that he might not be at work for a while. He's the boss, so I didn't object to it", she, Mary according to her nametag, replied."You could try him at home, he lives a few blocks away from here".

**11.30am, a derelict warehouse, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

They had spent the last hour in total silence. All three of the hostages were now awake, and all were anxious about their situation. It was Alex who broke the silence.

"Jane? Can i ask you a question about your father?"

"Go ahead", she replied, more than happy to share information about her father. She liked to remember the happier memories she had of her father.

"Did he know about my mother and the auction of the virus down in Mexico?", Alex enquired, staring straight at Jane.

"Probably, and he probably eventually found out about your mother's death at Jack's hands, although I never asked him about the events in Mexico". This was enough for Alex, and he stood up and walked closer to Jane. Jack watched intently, hoping that his words to Alex earlier had been effective.

"So, Michael Amador sets up an auction for the virus, which he doesn't intend to give away to the highest bidder, and gives it to Stephen Saunders. Because of this, my mother was caught by CTU and eventually taken back to Los Angeles, where she was killed by Jack after she attempted to escape". Jane's face grew pale, and she became nervous.

"I heard that Amador died that day as well, so we can't get revenge on him, Alex". It was a weak attempt by Jane to shift the blame, and Alex saw through it. He took his gun, aimed it directly at Jane's forehead and held it there for a few seconds.

"Don't try and hide your father's involvement in my mother's death!", he snarled at her, Jane flinched slightly as he spoke, and tried to calm him down.

"It was Jack who killed your mother, Alex!"

"If that auction hadn't taken place, Jane, my mother wouldn't have been caught and Jack wouldn't have been able to kill her! Amador knew exactly who he was going to sell it to!". Jane's eyes were starting to well with tears. She knew that her father was ultimately to blame for Nina's death.

"It's strange, isn't it, Jane? You were the one who approached me, you were the one who wanted vengeance, and now you'll be the only one who dies!", Alex's voice was deceptively calm as he spoke. Jane's eyes widened and then closed. Alex cocked the gun and shot Jane in the shoulder, which caused her to fall to the ground. He walked slowly over to her side and proceeded to fire three more bullets into her chest. He then lowered the gun, walked over to a chair, and sat down.

**12.10pm, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jason and Carlos had returned to the FBI, but had found no evidence that Alex was involved in the disappearances, although they had confirmed that Alex was indeed Nina Myers' son. Jamey and Howard had been busy as well, and had been talking to witnesses who saw a couple of men and a van outside of Jack Bauer's house, one of whom matched the description of Alex Myers.

**12.15pm, a derelict warehouse, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex had been sat in silence, deep in thought. His gun was still tightly gripped in his hand, and he had hardly moved since he sat down. He shook himself out of his reverie, and walked up to his three captives. He ripped the duct tape off of Chloe's mouth, before untying her.

"Chloe, I am going to give you some instructions, OK?", he asked her. Chloe nodded slightly, unsure of what exactly Alex wanted.

"I want you to stand where you are, and as soon as I reach the door, you can untie the Bauers. As far as I'm concerned, you can all go free. I assure you that there is noone else here, so you'll be able to escape". Alex started to walk to the entrance of the warehouse, and when he got there, he waved to Chloe.

"And one last thing, Jack. I won't come after you, Kim or Chloe, so long as you don't come after me". He then ran out of the warehouse. As soon as he went out of their sight, Chloe rushed to untie Kim and Jack. After untying them, Jack took Jane's gun and put it in his pocket.

"Jack, what are we going to do?". Chloe was anxious, and couldn't keep her eyes off of Jane.

"We've got to tell the FBI", Jack replied.

**12.20pm, FBI Headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

"You're where?", Jamey asked Jack over the phone. Jack was using Jane's phone to contact the FBI, and had told them all about Alex and Jane.

"An abandoned warehouse, near the coast somewhere. I can't tell where we are from here, though". Jack was anxious, and hopeful that the FBI would have enough evidence to find Alex.

**12.40pm, a derelict warehouse, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack, Chloe and Kim were now waiting for the FBI to arrive. Jack was looking through the different documents that Alex and Jane had had in their possession, and was amazed to find that many were classified CTU files.

"These were supposed to go to the FBI after CTU was disbanded", Jack told Chloe. Chloe was as surprised as Jack was.

"Maybe they got lost somewhere? I can't imagine where they could have got these from".

Jamey and Howard entered the warehouse along with a couple of CSIs, and their eyes went straight to Jane's corpse. As the CSIs gathered evidence, Jamey walked up to Jack and introduced herself.

"Hello Mr Bauer, I'm Jamey Pressman. i assume this is Jane Saunders?", pointing at Jane.

"Yes. The other suspect, Alex Myers, ran off after killing her. Is it true?". Jamey knew exactly what Jack was enquiring about.

"He is Nina Myers' son, yes. His full name is Alexis Myers". Jack's eyes widened.

"Alexis? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have any idea who the father is?". Jack had an idea who it could be, but wasn't sure whether he could actually believe it.

"No. Ms Myers never told the hospital, or anyone else"

**1.00pm, a Internet cafe, Santa Monica - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

"You gonna tell me what this is all about, Alex?". Mary was definitely curious. Alex had just rushed into the cafe and was now emptying the safe.

"You're just gonna have to trust me, Mary", he told her as he shoved the money into a plastic bag.

Agents Palmer and Vasquez had been sat in their car, outside of the cafe for the past half an hour, and they were now making their way through the cafe to the back room, and as they were about to enter, Alex walked out. They identified themselves as federal agents, and Alex decided to run. He rushed back into the back room and went out of the fire exit. He sprinted down the alleyway, only to find his escape route blocked by Jamey's car. She jumped out of her car and pointed her gun at Alex, just as Palmer and Vasquez caught up with him. He dropped the bag and his gun, and put his hands behind his head, before getting down onto his knees.

**1.05pm, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack, Kim and Chloe had just arrived at the FBI, and Leslie embraced them tightly. She, like them, was relieved that the whole ordeal was over. George ehaded over to them and shook their hands as he introduced himself.

"We've got some good news for you three", he said, smiling."Alex Myers was caught at the Internet cafe he runs. He was taking a large sum of money out of the safe, so i assume he was planning on running. Agents Pressman, Palmer and Vasquez are bringing him here now".

"Can i ask a favour, George?", Jack wanted to find out the truth once and for all. George invited him to ask.

"You should run a DNA test on Alex"

"Why? We know that he's Nina Myers' son already"

"What about his father?"

"Ok, I'll see what we can do, but we can only find his father if that guy's DNA is in our database. We have the CTU DNA bank here as well"

Their attention was then focussed on Alex, who was being escorted into the FBI office by Agent Palmer. He had his hands handcuffed behind his back and as he passed by his former captives, he stared at Jack with angry eyes. George asked Palmer to take him to an holding room, before asking Vasquez to set up a DNA test.

"You got any possible fathers on your mind, Jack?", George enquired.

"I've got a lot of them", was Jack's reply.

**1.25pm, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex had, very relunctantly, given them a DNA sample and George was examining it. He explained that the FBI were able to analyse the DNA and find a match on the database for that person or for very close relatives. It finally came up with two results, a man and a woman.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the woman is Ms Myers. According to the analysis, the two matches are almost certainly Alex's parents", George informed the small group that were watching. He clicked on the female match and, not to anyone's surprise, a picture of Nina with the words "MYERS, NINA" underneath it appeared on the screen. Jack and Kim both avoided looking directly at the screen, and were relieved when George returned to the results page.

"Now for the father", he stated as he clicked on the male result. Both Jack and Kim were shocked when they saw the picture and name of Alex's father.

"It's Alexis Drazen!", Kim told the group."I saw him die, when they brought him to where I was being held that day!". Jack comforted her as he stared into Alexis' eyes, remembering only too well what the Drazens had done to him and his family.


	4. Conclusions

**1.40pm, Holding Room 1, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

As George walked into the holding room, he looked at Alex, who was staring aimlessly at the wall in front of him. Sitting down across from him, George placed the DNA results on the table and slid them over to Alex.

"What is this?", Alex enquired. He recognised his mother, but not the Drazen guy.

"Those are your parents. Bauer wanted us to run a DNA test on you"

"Why? And who exactly is Alexis Drazen?". Not knowing why Jack had indeed asked for the test, he ignored the first question and moved onto the second.

"Alexis Drazen, born January 1967 in Kragujevac, Serbia, to Victor and Elena Drazen. Went to Zagreb University, served in the Serbian army in the 1990s. In 2002, on the day of the California Presidential Primary, he and his brother, Andre, helped their father escape from US custody and attempted to assassinate David Palmer, as well as kidnapping Jack's family. Your mother helped them with their plan". Confused, Alex thought about the information he had just been given.

"So, my mother was an American terrorist and my father was a Serbian soldier turned would be murderer?"

"Pretty much, yeah. We believe that your mother visited Alexis Drazen sometime in January 2002 in Serbia. According to CTU records, she was on holiday for two weeks, although a couple of those days were spent with Jack Bauer in Santa Barbara".

"With Jack Bauer?", Alex questioned.

"Yeah. It seems that they had an affair around that time, before Jack decided to return to his wife". George realised that this was probably why Jack had requested the DNA test, and wondered whether Jack was happy with the result or not. George decided to change the subject.

"Tell me all about Jane Saunders, Alex"

**1.40pm, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Jack, Kim and Chloe were still at the FBI. They were waiting to be debriefed, and all three were restless, and just wanted to go home. Jamey approached them and apologised for the wait, before talking about Alex.

"In regards to Alex, we'll interrogate him, find out what he knows. It's likely that he will be charged with kidnapping and second-degree murder, so what you three can tell us will be really helpful. Chloe, would you like to go first?". Chloe nodded and Jamey asked her to go with her to a conference room.

**1.45pm, Conference Room, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Both Chloe and Jamey sat down at the large table and Jamey cleared her throat. She placed a tape recorder onto the table.

"Chloe, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I need you to speak clearly, OK?". She turned the tape recorder on and said her name and the date.

"For the record, your name is Chloe O'Brien?"

"Yes, it is"

"And you were kidnapped yesterday afternoon, outside of your house?"

"Yes, by three men. None of them were Alex though. I think they were helping him and Jane"

"How were you treated by Mr Myers and Ms Saunders?"

"Fine, I guess, although we were tied up for hours"

"You witnessed Alex Myers shoot and kill Jane Saunders, is this correct?"

"Yes. He was talking to her and got angry, blaming her father for his mother's death. He shot her in the same way Jack killed his mother"

"How do you mean?"

"He shot her in the shoulder, then three times in the chest"

**1.55pm, ****Holding Room 1, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Alex had just finished telling George about the kidnap plot when Howard walked into the room. George went up to him and they had a whispered conversation for a few minutes, before Howard left the room. George turned to Alex.

"Ms O'Brien has informed one of our agents that you allowed them to escape just after you shot Jane Saunders. Why?". George was curious. The whole plan was to get revenge on Jack Bauer, not Jane Saunders.

"I don't think I can answer that question, Agent Berkeley". Alex was unsure why he had helped them escape. It wasn't out of pity or remorse, and he certainly still felt anger towards Jack Bauer.

"Well try to, Alex!"

"I didn't like what I became when I shot Jane. I still have anger towards Jack for killing my mother, but now I have blood on my hands, killing him is out of the question"

"Chloe says that you were questioning Jack's motive for killing your mother yesterday, and you made it quite clear that you considered it to be murder. Yet today, you mirrored his actions when you shot Jane. A little hypocritical, isn't it?". Alex was starting to get angry.

"It was like I couldn't control myself, until it was too late. I wanted her dead at that moment in time!". His voice got louder as he spoke. George decided to move on.

"So, you untied Chloe O'Brien and told her to wait until you got to the entrance of the warehouse before she could untie the Bauers. What was your reason?"

"I was worried about Jack's reactions. If you know anything about Jack Bauer, you know what he can be like when he's pissed"

"OK. Well, we'll leave it there for now. You'll be transported to a federal detention facility this afternoon". George stated, before leaving Alex alone in the room.

A few minutes later, Howard Surnow walked in. He started to take Alex's restraints off and, noticing Alex's look of confusion, explained.

"Where do you think Saunders got those documents?", he smirked, proud of his treachery.

"Have you been reading my mother's file too much, Agent?", which caused Howard to chuckle.

"Listen, I can get you out of here, but we don't have a lot of time, understand?"

"Fine. What's the plan?"

**2.00pm, FBI headquarters, Los Angeles - 21st anniversary of Day Three**

Vasquez rushed into the main office. As he regained his breath, he held out a document, which George took and skimmed through.

"Where did you get this?"

"Archives. It seems Howard Surnow was the leak. He gave Jane Saunders those CTU documents!". George had a look of shock plastered over his face. Raising his voice to speak to the whole office, he asked if anyone knew where Howard was.

"Last time I saw him, he was going into holding Room 1", an agent replied from halfway across the room. George cursed and rushed to the holding room. An even louder curse was heard when he found the room to be empty. He turned to the office and told several agents to start looking for the pair, and ordered a lock down.

Howard and Alex were now running down a corridor, aiming to reach one of the building's few exits. Howard had provided Alex with a gun, so both were armed and ready to shoot anyone who got in their way. As they ran, Alex felt the need to ask Howard a few questions.

"I assume she already paid you for your services?"

"Yeah, she did that a few weeks ago"

"So why help me and put yourself in danger of prosecution?". Howard didn't answer in time, before shouts were heard from behind them. George and Jamey had found them, and were running directly towards them. Howard turned and shot George straight in the heart, killing him instantly. Alex raised his gun and fired at Jamey, hitting her in the chest and arm.

Meanwhile, Jack was asking for a gun. He argued that he could help them catch Surnow and Myers, and Vasquez relented. Gun in hand, he started his search. After a few minutes, he found the dead body of George Berkeley, and an half-concious Jamey Pressman. He attempted emergency first aid on Jamey, but she shooed him away.

"Find them, Jack. I'll be alright, I promise", she croaked, a smile appearing on her face. A look of dangerous determination entered Jack's face and Jamey pointed him in the direction of the pair. He ran down the corridor and felt as if it was that day all over again, the night that he finally avenged his wife's murder. He noticed Surnow and shot him in the leg, causing him to crash to the floor. He carefully approached Howard, before pointing his gun directly at Howard's face.

"You gave Saunders the documents, didn't you?", he demanded. Howard looked up at him and sneered.

"Yeah, I did. Got quite an handsome reward for it, too!", he let out a laugh, which was soon replaced by a scream as Jack pressed his foot down on the bullet wound. As Vasquez and Palmer approached, he told them to take Howard into custody.

"What about you, Jack?", Palmer enquired.

"I'm going to get Alexis Myers", he stated flatly.

Alex was now frantically trying to find a way out. He knew that he had made things much worse for himself with the escape and shooting Agent Pressman, and felt no other choice but to keep looking for an exit. He found a fire exit and was about to leave the building, when a familiar voice shouted out from behind him.

"Don't even think about it, Alex!", Jack warned, his gun pointed directly at Alex, who turned around and faced Jack. For a minute, they stared at each other, daring the other to speak or shoot.

"Would you kill me if I did, Jack? Like you killed my mother?", Alex was entering dangerous territory now, but he knew that if Jack was there, FBI agents would not be far behind. This provoked an angry reaction from Jack, who cocked his gun and walked forward slightly. Alex started to become nervous.

"I told you before Jack, don't come after me, and I won't come after you", he reminded Jack of their one-way promise back at the warehouse.

"You shouldn't even have gone along with Jane in the first place, Alex", Jack said, before being distracted by Palmer coming towards them. Alex saw his chance and took it. He shot the agent dead before firing at Jack, hitting him in the arm. He was about to finish Jack off before Vasquez fired three shots straight into his chest. As he fell to the ground, his death rushing towards him, he could hear the muffled voices of Jack and Vasquez. The last thing he saw, however, was Jack, who shot him in the forehead.


End file.
